Bad Choices
by sg90210
Summary: Takes place in Season 4 The Little Fish. Dylan and Brenda rediscover their feelings for each other. Will they follow their hearts? What about Kelly? *I'm not good at these just read it please! : *


**Hi guys! So I go this idea for a story and I just had to put it out here! This story takes place in Season 4 Episode The Little Fish. Now I know one of our brilliant fan fic authors has already written a story about this episode, but this is my version. I don't know if I'll continue writing this, but if you guys review I def will!**

Choices

Chapter One

The Pier

"Did I hook you?" Brenda asked worried.

"Just my sweatshirt." Dylan answered.

"Don't move." Brenda said. Benda swiftly moved around Dylan and got the hook out of his sweatshirt.

Dylan smelt Brenda's scent and moved his arm around him and brought her close to his body. Brenda looked deep into Dylan's eyes as he did to her. "Here you go." Brenda said softly as they both continued to stare. "Thanks." Dylan said.

"I've seen that look before." Brenda said.

"It's the same on you have." Dylan said.

"We can't go down this road again." Brenda said.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

Brenda stood quiet and continued the stare. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly went in for a passionate kiss. Brenda pulled back realizing what was happening but Dylan pulled her right back in. They started fiercely making out. The two fishing poles that were lying against the rail dropped to the ground when Brenda accidently pushed them. They both pulled away at the sound.

"Oh God." Brenda said. "I am so sorry that never should've happened.

"Don't be sorry Bren. That felt amazing, it felt right." Dylan said caressing Brenda's cheek.

"Dylan, what about Kelly?" Brenda exclaimed. Dylan just sighed. "Look Dylan we can't go down this road again. You chose Kelly."

"Maybe I changed my mind." Dylan said plainly.

"You can't do that. You can't go back and forth between us. You chose Kelly!" Brenda said flustered.

"So what? I'm stuck with her forever?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"No! If you want to break up with Kelly than break up with Kelly, but you can't run back to me if you do. It's just not fair for anyone! I'm finally over you and I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is on the rebound; and I know exactly how it feels for your best friend to go out with your ex so I'm not going to put Kelly through that." Brenda loudly spoke rapidly.

"Bren relax_" "No" Brenda interrupted. "Dylan this is just too much! I'm going home!" Brenda said and walked away.

"Wait Bren! I drove you here!" Dylan yelled to Brenda.

"I'll take a cab!" Brenda yelled back.

"Damn." Dylan whispered under his breath as he watched Brenda walk away.

**Later at Dylan's house**

Dylan walked through his front door and threw his keys on the counter. He sat on the couch and sighed putting his face in his hands. He felt really bad about what happened this afternoon with Brenda. He couldn't help himself from kissing her. It felt so right. He understood why Brenda got upset… He chose Kelly. He knew he couldn't keep going back and forth between them. It wasn't fair for all of them.

Dylan thought about when he picked Kelly. He wondered if Kelly was the one that didn't show up at the dinner party that things would be different. He knew that Brenda wanted to go but her father was always in the way of their relationship. Kelly had no strings attached…or so he thought. As soon as they started dating Kelly became very self conscious about her looks and over dosed on diet pills. Dylan always felt that Kelly wasn't able to be herself around him and he hated that. They also fight all that time which he hates more.

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He didn't feel like answer and let the machine get it.

_BEEP_

"_Dylan its Kelly. Look I don't want to go out with a guy who doesn't want to take anything seriously. Not going to college is a big mistake Dylan, and I'm not going to deal with you and your laziness. Get your act together! Call me when you get this."_

Dylan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes mam." Dylan murmured. Dylan didn't want to call Kelly he wanted to call Brenda.

Dylan was again interrupted by a knock on the door. Dylan rose from the couch and made his way to the door. He was surprised to see Brenda on the other side.

"Hi." Dylan said surprised.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Brenda asked.

Dylan nodded moving aside to let Brenda in and shut the door behind him.

"Look Bren about this afternoon_"

"I'm sorry." Brenda interrupted.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I crossed the line and I was wrong." Dylan said.

"Oh ok." Brenda said. "Well I guess I should go then." Brenda said flustered walking toward the door.

"Bren wait. You look disappointed. If something has changed you got to tell me. You're the one that made it very clear this afternoon that you just wanted to remain friends." Dylan said pulling her away from the door.

"Yeah I know I did, but I was lying through my teeth." Brenda admitted. "I've dreamed that you would want to be with me again, but when you did in my dream you weren't sleeping with my best friend."

"I want to be with you." Dylan said.

Dylan cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "I've never stopped loving you." Dylan whispered.

"I love you too." Brenda cried wrapping her arms around Dylan. They kissed passionately and Dylan led her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Brenda pushed herself on top of Dylan and zipped his pants down and removed his shirt. Dylan pulled Brenda's shirt off and moved back on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bren?" Dylan asked.

"Positive."

The next morning Dylan woke up with his arms around Brenda. He smiled and kissed her shoulder waking her up.

"Good morning." Brenda spoke.

"Good morning it is indeed." Dylan said kissing Brenda on the lips. "Last night was amazing Bren."

"Indeed it was, and I hate to ruin it but I can't help but to think about Kelly." Brenda confessed.

"Bren I don't love Kelly. I love you." Dylan stated.

"I believe you, but technically you're still in a relationship with her." Brenda said stroking Dylan's hair.

"Technically I am, but by tonight we'll be history and _we_ will be making chemistry." Dylan said going in for a kiss.

"Ha ha. Still I don't feel right about this. We're doing the same thing you and Kelly did to me and I was broken and she will be broken and we'll be in a drama filled messed." Brenda said.

"You think way too much. Look Kelly and I have been fighting a lot lately and I'll just tell her that we should see other people. I'll even tell her that I'm going to ask you out." Dylan said.

"No you can't tell her that!" Brenda said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's totally insensitive. Jeez Dylan!" Brenda said getting out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"There are T-shirts in the top drawer and if you have any better ideas be my guest."

Brenda reached for a T-shirt and put one on and began to search for her underwear. "I don't know. Maybe you should just break up with her and we'll wait awhile before we go public."

"Oh yeah right because that went _soooo _well last time." Dylan said sarcastically.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Well Dylan I'm not going to walk around flaunting it in her face either. Believe me when I say that it hurts badly." Brenda said giving her a mean look at Dylan and threw a pillow at him.

Dylan felt bad and got up and wrapped his arms around Brenda. "Did I ever say I was sorry about all of that?" Dylan asked.

"No not really, but now would be the perfect time." Brenda said.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about the summer fling; I'm sorry I chose Kelly over you; and I'm sorry we never cared enough to not flaunt our relationship in front of everybody. I'm also sorry that I hurt you and I promise I'll never hurt you again." Dylan spoke sincerely.

Brenda felt a tear in her eye and smiled. "I forgive you and I love you." Brenda said giving Dylan a warm romantic hug.

"I love you too." Dylan said giving Brenda a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower. You're going to stay awhile right?" Dylan said.

"Do you think that's a good idea? What if Kelly comes?" Brenda asked.

"She's not going to come. I didn't call her last night because I was a little preoccupied." Dylan joked.

"Yeah I'm sure you were." Brenda smiled. "I guess I'll stay for a little bit, but I want to go home and shower so hurry."

"You can always join me." Dylan said seductively.

"Ha I'll pass thanks. I need coffee." Brenda said.

Dylan smiled. "Ok. You know what you're missing."

"Yes I do. Now if I can only find my underwear." Brenda said.

"Oh you mean these?" Dylan said holding up her underwear.

"Give them back." Brenda said.

"If you want them you're going to have to come and get them." Dylan said as he ran into the bathroom and quickly stripped his clothes and turned the water on.

"Dylan!" Brenda laughed chasing him into the shower.

***Later in the morning***

"Well that was a fun shower." Dylan said as he put his robe on.

"Oh yes it was." Brenda said as she kissed Dylan wrapped in her towel.

They began to make out until there was a knock at the door.

"You better get that." Brenda said out of breath.

"Yeah I guess I should." Dylan said.

Dylan opened the door revealing a very angry Kelly who was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt revealing her stomach and had her hair down.

"Kelly." Dylan said worried.

"You never called me back last night." Kelly said walking into the house.

"Yeah well excuse me for not wanting to deal with you scolding me because I don't want to go to college." Dylan argued.

"That's just like you to hide to avoid a serious conversation." Kelly argued.

"Dylan who was at the door?" Brenda asked walking into the living room. She spotted Kelly right away and Kelly spotted her.

"Oh my God." Kelly said starring at Brenda Walsh all wet wrapped in a towel then turned to notice Dylan all wet in his robe.

"Kelly! I didn't know you were here." Brenda said.

"Obviously you bitch!" Kelly glared back at Dylan. "Is this why you couldn't return my call last night? You were too busy screwing my supposedly best friend?" Kelly yelled.

"Look Kelly can you calm down so we can talk about this please?" Dylan yelled.

"Can I calm down? I come in here and find my boyfriend and best friend naked. Is that your new car outside Brenda? It's real nice." Kelly spat.

"Kelly I know you're mad but Dylan and I realized that we still love each other and things got a little crazy. I am so sorry you had to find out this way." Brenda said.

"Find out what?" Kelly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I was going to break up with you tonight." Dylan said.

"I see. How long has this been going on?"

"Not even a full 24 hours." Brenda answered feeling so badly for her friend.

Kelly nodded with tears rolling down her eyes. "Paybacks a bitch right?" Kelly said looking at Brenda. "I wish you two the best of luck in your relationship." Kelly said as she stormed out of the house. "Oh by the way welcome home Brenda." Kelly said and slammed the door on her way out.

Brenda sighed and sank into the chair and began to cry. Dylan went over to her to comfort her.

"I didn't know she was here. I did not want this to be the way she found out." Brenda cried.

"Bren this wasn't your fault." Dylan said rubbing her back.

"Isn't it? I mean what kind of friend am I? I know exactly how she feels right now."

"Bren this was going to happen sooner or later, but you know what I don't regret it because I have everything I want right in front of me." Dylan spoke. "I love you and I'm here for you."

"I love you too." Brenda said and they hugged each other.

"Let's go get dressed before we get any other surprise visitors." Dylan said with a shy smile.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brenda smiled and they walked hand in hand in the bedroom.

**OK do you guys like this? Should I continue? Let me know please!**


End file.
